Don't go away again
by WhatMakesMeGoAw
Summary: Ichigo is in for it when he gets home. Please review! Happy reading!


**PEACHY!**

* * *

4:15 pm :

Biting her cheek to keep from giggling out loud, Rukia sent the message; one of many pictures of her in her underwear, hair out and eyes beckoning; to her husband, away on a medical trip.

She wanted to mess with him, like he had done to her countless times before. She cursed the day he found confidence in their sex-lives. A squeeze of the thigh at a dinner with the head-mistress of her school, a tickle of fingers up her back to her bra strap whilst changing Kaien, and slowly sliding his hand into her trousers and panties during a phone conversation with her brother.

It was hardly that she was fed up, she just wanted to get him back.

A minute passed before he replied:  
-Why would you do that?  
-Why wouldn't I?  
-I swear to all things good in the world...  
-Yes?  
-Rukia, I'm getting a boner in the middle of a meeting.  
-Maybe I should send another one...  
-You dare  
-I do dare  
PICTURE SENT.  
-Heartless woman  
-Stop complaining  
-I will when I get home  
-Then get home  
-The plane's at 6  
PICTURE SENT.  
-I have actually had to excuse myself to the bathroom  
PICTURE SENT.  
-I can't make the plane leave early  
-Fine. You'll just have to wait.  
-Fine

8:34 pm :

He practically ran up the driveway to the front door, hastily unlocking it and bursting in.  
The house was quiet, the lights dim. Ichigo dropped his briefcase and keys on the corridor table and climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

Once there, he found Kaien fast asleep in his cot by their bed. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and leaned over the side to kiss his son's forehead.  
After watching him for a few moments, he heard their bathroom door open, "Did you like the pictures?"

He turned round and his jaw dropped.

Leaning against the door frame, she wore a lacy black robe, shadowing her small body but not necessarily covering it. Smiling she turned and went back into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar behind her.  
When he followed, she stood at their bath; a tub set into the floor like a pool. It was deep enough to submerge his body up to the collarbone completely when he sat down.

He watched as she shed her robe, throwing it on a shelf on the wall. His eyes immediately going to her soft and peachy bottom as she stepped into the bath; the floor of which gradually sloped deeper. When the water came to about her waist, she turned, showing him her heavy post-pregnancy breasts.

Drool practically dripped from his mouth.

Rukia smirked up at him, her hands skimming playfully over the water, "You coming?"

Dumbfounded, he nodded and shed his clothes within a quarter of a minute, quickly walking into the bath and standing in front of her, taking her hand.

He knelt, his palms stroking up her calves and thighs under the water, "Something tells me you planned all this."

He grinned.

She pressed into him, her navel at his chest, slinging her arms over his shoulders, "How'd you guess?"

"Well," he began, holding two soft handfuls of bottom, "I figured it started with those pictures."

She giggled, "Your deductive skills are astounding."

"I am a genius, aren't I?"

"Mhmm..." She raked her fingers through his hair, leaning down to nibble at his ear.

His finger traced her waist, bringing it down her stomach and mound to get at her folds. He slid a digit into her, slowly pumping her warmth with little movements.

Sighing into him, she rested her head on his shoulder, whimpering softly when he quickened the pace. Tugging the hair at the back of his head, she pulled his head back and bit at his jaw and neck. Ichigo sighed loudly, pushing his finger harder up into her and wrapping her legs around his waist with the other hand.

With her legs firmly attached around him, he let her torso float above the water, descending on her piqued breasts, lavishing her rosy nipples. Rukia bucked her hips against his pelvis at the contact, just grazing his hard length with her peachy bottom. Ichigo growled, responding with his index finger slowly, excruciatingly so, dancing over her clitoris; his other finger pumping into her all the while.

Having had enough of his play, she dropped her hand from where it had gripped his hair and reached back around her to grasp him firmly. Grunting, he simply responded with more pumps and circles of his fingers and tongue, his control masked by the smirk on his face, "I thought is was _you_ who sent _me_ those pictures."

"What about it?" She asked, watching his face as she pressed her thumb against the tip of him, biting her lip playfully.

"Why," he stammered, gulping, his head shooting up and eyes shut tight, "Why am I doing all the work, then?"

Releasing his now very hard erection, she knew he was close to snapping. Leaning forward, she pushed her pelvis away from his ever so slightly, curving her back and pressing her breasts against his chest. Ichigo, keeping a firm hold of her bottom and thigh, watched her, amaze evident on his face. Her nipples grazed his skin as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders and rose, her eyes fixed on his.

Rukia's hot opening enveloped around him, grinding in small, soft movements. He clenched his jaw at the seeming torture; wanting to take over but too captured in her spell. To be frank, he had been under this spell since the day they met; a spell he never wanted to get out of. Finally, she deigned to lower herself further onto him; granting them both their much needed escape into each other.

Cheeks reddened further as they moved simultaneously; bucking and answering, sweating and panting; each craving the other with each thrust. The water thrashed widly as Ichigo moved forward to lean against the bath wall, Rukia throwing a hand out to stabilise herself as their hips crashed together. Their cries were hushed, tight jaws and hoarse breath were what came with being a parent; it was just too bad they learnt _that _the hard way.

Too soon, her sweet walls clenched around him, throwing him into a long groan as he released, each gripping the other for support. Head tucked into the crook of her neck, Ichigo grinned, "I should go away more often."

She scowled, "You dare try and you'll be visiting Soul Society sooner than you think."

"Aw," he pouted, raising his head, "Wouldn't you miss me too much?"

"Want me to take a vow of chastity instead?"

His eyes widened, "Forget I said _anything_."


End file.
